User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 39
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Zootopia's traffic cameras. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. Anyway, looking back on Zootopia for the umpteenth time, there's a detail that really got me thinking - the traffic cameras. In the movie, Nick first gets the idea to use them to figure out how Manchas escaped, when he and Judy are riding in the Rainforest District gondola. He had just finished telling the story of a bad childhood memory that caused him to stop trying to be more than what society thinks of him. Judy tries to comfort him by saying that he's so much more than that, and puts her hand on his arm. Nick, feeling that the moment is becoming too personal, tries changing the subject by looking down at the freeway traffic below and pretends to do a report. Here, he has his idea and tells Judy that there are traffic cameras everywhere and that one of them has to have seen where Manchas went. Nick reminds her that she's not in the system yet, and that Chief Bogo probably wouldn't let her have access to it, but Judy says that she has a friend at City Hall who might. In the next scene, the duo ask Bellwether for help on accessing the traffic camera database, which she does in her "office". After she pulls it up for them, she is called away by Mayor Lionheart, leaving Nick and Judy alone to do their investigating. They find out that Manchas was taken away by a team of wolves to Cliffside Asylum and decide to go there and infiltrate the facility. And here is where my conspiracy theory comes into play. How was Bellwether able to find the footage so quickly? Maybe she knew where Lionheart was keeping the Missing Mammals and knew that Judy would find out by looking at the footage and have him arrested, thus framing him as the bad guy. But, an even bigger question I had was when Nick said that there were traffic cameras everywhere. So, then I started thinking that if Bellwether had such easy access to the cameras, is it possible that she had been visually following the duo everywhere they went? Here's the evidence I found that supports this theory. When Nick and Judy first meet Manchas at his home, he "turns savage" just when he's about to let the duo in and explain about Emmitt Otterton and the Night Howlers. It is later revealed that he "turned", because he was shot with one of Doug's serum pellets through an open window. Now that part sounded way too convenient for Bellwether's plan. I think that she knew of Manchas being the only witness to Otterton's attack and of his possible knowledge of the Night Howlers. So, she could have used the cameras to track down Nick and Judy, realized that they were coming too close to finding out the truth, and sent Doug there to snipe Manchas to keep him silent and to make it seem like a predator could turn at any moment. I kind of feel like this could have been a possible reference to the book 1984 by George Orwell, where the city had cameras everywhere and we're always watching. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts